Problem: Solve for $x$ : $8\sqrt{x} - 7 = 5\sqrt{x} + 8$
Solution: Subtract $5\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(8\sqrt{x} - 7) - 5\sqrt{x} = (5\sqrt{x} + 8) - 5\sqrt{x}$ $3\sqrt{x} - 7 = 8$ Add $7$ to both sides: $(3\sqrt{x} - 7) + 7 = 8 + 7$ $3\sqrt{x} = 15$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3\sqrt{x}}{3} = \frac{15}{3}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = 5$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = 5 \cdot 5$ $x = 25$